1-4-3 (I Love You)
by Always NaruIno
Summary: The Fall Festival is coming up, and Makarov orders his 'children' to pair up for the special occasion. Only one problem, Mavis put a little spell on the Festival. Whoever you go with will be your true love forever. So you're mean't to go with the right person, right? Well, who is it! Fluffy, Comedy, Romantic. NaLu-NaLi-Graylu-Gruvia-GaLe-Jerza-Miraxus
1. Pilot

"Gray! Let's settle this right now! Who is the strongest out of the two of us!" Natsu challenged, standing on top of one of the guild tables. He looked as determined as ever.

Gray smirked. "Fine by me, I can defeat you in front of everyone right here right now."

The two began to follow into their usual brawl, knocking over tables and chairs. Suddenly a steel arm hit the two both on their head. Gajeel laughed. "You didn't think of inviting me into this?" One by one the guild members joined in. The brawl was beginning to break some tables.

"Now that's a Man!" Elfman yelled out, pushing Macao against a wall.

Lucy shrieked, waving her arms around. "Stop! Stop! What if you break down the guild?!" Lucy turned to see Juvia staring down at her so blankly it terrified her. "What are you doing?"

"Juvia challenges Lucy." Juvia said in a scary, deathly voice. "Juvia will fight for Gray's love."

"Gajeel, don't eat the iron pillars!" Levy scolded, hugging Lily.

"Oi, oi, Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" Cana asked, taking a break from chugging down her barrel of beer. Natsu was eating away at the fireplace, much to Cana's dismay. "It's gonna get cold if you eat the fire!"

"Cold? You want cold?" Gray asked, getting into stance. "Ice Make: Wonderland!"

The guild transformed into a Winter Paradise, everything freezing over in ice. Everyone glared at Gray, who was admiring his work. "Gray!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu cast, melting the ice. This only lead to more of a deathly dispute between Gray and Natsu.

"Somebody help me!" Lucy screamed, running around the guild with Juvia hot on her tail.

"Juvia will not let her enemy get away." Juvia said. "Juvia will 'take care' of whoever comes in between her and Gray.

"Now, now." Mira said from behind the bar. She was attending to Erza who was ignoring the familiar noises behind her. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Erza kept her eyes closed and took a sip from her drink. Her mouth curved into a smile. "This wouldn't be Fairy Tail if there wasn't a fight like this everyday. Am I right," she opened her eyes with a challenging glance at the She-Devil, "Mira?"

Mira had already transformed into her Satan Soul, giving an evil laugh. "You're right! It's been a while since you and I have brawled."

"Re-Equip!"

"Everybody stop!" Master Makarov ordered from the front of the guild. Just like that everyone froze and turned their attention to him. "As you all know, the Fall Festival is coming up. I expect you all to prepare for it. And to begin the preparations you will need to pair up into couples."

Everyone looked at one another confused. Lucy asked the question on everyone's mind. "Eh? Why couples?"

"That was my idea!" Master Mavis announced, coming out from behind Master Makarov. Everyone's jaw dropped. "I wanted to have a little fun so I cast a little spell on the event!"

"What kind of spell?" Natsu asked.

Mavis giggled, giving them all a mischievous look. "A love spell. Whoever you attend the festival with will be your true love." Everyone's sweat dropped, even Makarov's. "Now I'll be on my way! I'll see you all at the festival!"

Mavis disappeared after that. As soon as she was gone Makarov held his hands up in defense. "It wasn't my idea! But she is the First master, so we have to make her happy."

"But Master!" Erza complained. "That love spell!"

Makarov began walking out of the guild, throwing over his shoulder to his 'children', "I'm sure it's all just a fluke. Master Mavis likes to play around like this. She'll probably just take off the spell anyway. But you know, for fun you can pair up anyway, kekeke."

Elfman and Evergreen looked at one another and blushed, turning their heads away. Bisca and Al already paired up happily. But the rest of the guild was a mess, trying to figure out who to go with and what will happen.

"Lucy, let's take this chance and show everyone our true love for one another." Loke said, taking a hold on Lucy's hand.

Lucy pulled it away quickly. "When did you get here?"

"Gajeel-kun?" Levy approached timidly. Gajeel turned to her. Levy blushed. "Are you thinking of going with anyone?"

Gajeel scoffed. "As if. I don't have time for such a useless event. I'll be training with Lily if you need me."

"Mira-nee, who will you go with?" Lisanna asked.

"Probably Master Makarov."

"M-Master?" Lisanna asked, shocked.

"You want to take my old man to the festival? After a love spell was enchanted on it?" Laxus asked, grossed out completely by her option. "Of all people, my old man?"

Mira smiled and nodded. All the guild boys nearly fainted.

"Juvia thinks this will be the perfect opportunity to make Gray hers forever." Juvia thought out loud, her eyes growing large. Gray backed away from her slowly, knocking into Lucy. Juvia felt her blood boil. "Juvia can not allow for Lucy to take Gray to the festival!"

"Wait, wait!" Lucy pleaded. Gray and Loke held Juvia back while Lucy made a break for it.

Erza laughed at seeing the mess her guild was. She began to zone out. Maybe she could get Jellal to attend the festival. The thought made her cheeks turn the colour of her hair.

Natsu shook his head at his guild. What was the big deal anyway? Everyone is trying to find a date, and yet all Natsu wanted was to beat Gray. Oh well. It'll be fun to watch how this plays out.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is my first Fairy Tail fic! I just finished the whole anime series! Reviews are appreciated. Let me know who you want to see in the next chapter!_

_This is only an introduction ;)_


	2. Goals

"This is ridiculous!" Lucy yelled, running to her apartment as fast as she could. She whipped out her house key and unlocked her door, not hesitating to enter. She slammed her door and leaned against it, panting. "Geez, all this for one guy? It's not like I was hitting on Gray anyway." Lucy sighed and shrugged, heading to her room. Unsurprisingly Natsu was laying on her bed, Happy on his stomach. "Natsu!"

Natsu turned his attention to her. "Oi, Lucy! Wanna go on a job?"

"Aren't you the least bit worried about the Fall Festival coming up?" Lucy asked, plopping down on her couch.

Natsu sat up and folded his arms across his chest. His eyebrows ceased. "I don't understand what the big deal is anyway. I'll probably end up going with you."

"EH?!" Lucy asked shocked. Clearly Natsu didn't understand how big of a deal this was. And how important it was to choose your partner correctly. Typical dense Natsu. "Natsu, we're teammates!"

"And?"

Lucy shook her head. "Wouldn't you rather prefer Lisanna?"

Natsu placed his hands behind his head. "Mm... I don't know."

Lucy suddenly felt the life leave her. What was with this guy? How can someone be so dense? Lucy sighed. Who would she go with? Loke is a spirit, Natsu is her teammate, and Gray, well asking Gray will just be a suicide attempt.

"Aye, Lucy, you don't need to worry about the festival. You can't go if you can't get a date, right?" Happy asked.

Lucy felt her face grow hot. "Well I heard Carla and Lily talking about the festival so I guess we're in the same boat!"

"So do you wanna go?!" Natsu exclaimed, bouncing on the bed. Happy went into a corner and shut up.

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

* * *

"Gray, are you gonna leave Juvia like that?" Erza asked Gray, the two watching the water mage chase after all the guild girls. Erza's patience was beginning to run thin. "If this continues no one will be allowed near you. Which, is her intention, really."

Gray sighed. "There's nothing I can really do. What am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you ask her to be your date to the festival?" Mira suggested, refilling the twos cups.

"But I don't even know if I like her! What if I end up liking someone else but its too late?" Gray complained. None of this was his intention. If only it was Natsu who was being obsessed over and not him. Then he could be the one laughing, instead of the stupid Salamander.

Erza turned her head to the side, over at Mira who was attending to dirty cups. "Mira, are you certain you want to go with Master?"

Mira shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, for starters, he's the Master!" Gray pointed out. "He's like 80."

"I don't mind." Mira assured.

"Why don't you ask Master's grandson. You know, someone more your age." Cana suggested, coming around for another barrel of beer. "I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable that way. Why would you wanna go with Master anyway?"

Mira huffed. "This is an order from Master Mavis. Since I have no one else to go with, the only sensible person to go with is Makarov. If Laxus would've wanted to go with me, he'd ask like a real gentleman would."

"Hey! Juvia! You can't drown Wendy!" Gray yelled out, rushing over to help the poor dragon slayer. Cana was too busy drinking to listen. Mira sighed, her temper going back down. Oh well. They wanted an explanation, and then they didn't.

"So you actually want Laxus to ask, huh?" Erza asked, smiling mischievously.

The sudden question shocked the Takeover mage. She blushed shyly. "I never said that."

"Oh, but you mean't it." Erza teased.

Mira laughed, enjoying Erza's company. "Well what about you? Who will you be going with?"

Erza's smile diminished. "I don't think I'll go. And if I do I won't have a date."

"Why not? Jellal won't be in town at the time?"

Erza blushed. "W-What? I d-didn't ask!"

Mira nodded understandingly. The two then gave each other a serious look, saying in unison, "this conversation stays between us." before returning to their previous activities.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun?" Levy called out, heading towards his direction under a shaded tree. Gajeel sat with his back against it, his eyes closed. Upon hearing her voice he opened them, watching her approach him slowly. Once in front of the iron dragon slayer she placed her arms on her hips. "You're really going to act like this?"

Gajeel scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Master Mavis ordered us to attend the festival as couples! That means you have to go!"

"Well I don't want to." Gajeel replied, simply shutting his eyes again.

"Gajeel! We can't disobey her orders!" Levy felt her face grow hot.

Gajeel smirked. "Watch me."

Levy was glad his eyes were closed because he didn't see the frustrated tears filling her eyes. She shook her head and turned around. "Fine. See if I care." She headed off with that, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Smooth." Lily spoke up from next to Gajeel. Gajeel opened his eyes and rolled them, looking down at his annoyed Exceed. "You're really not gonna ask her to go with you? Can't you see how hard she's trying? You're really frustrating her."

"I don't want to attend some stupid festival. Especially with some stupid love spell on it. Why the hell would I want to fall in love? I'm better off on my own. A girl will only be a distraction and keep me from achieving my goal. Which is finding Metalicana." Gajeel spoke, more to himself than to Lily.

"It's not gonna kill you to put that aside for a while. You don't have any leads to finding him just yet anyway. You can afford a distraction." Lily advised. "You can't keep your world revolving around Metalicana. You need a break sometimes too."

Gajeel grinded his teeth. Lily didn't understand. No one did. Only dragon slayers felt what he did. "But if I get distracted for one minute, I might miss him. Then it'll be too late."

Lily kept quiet. He began to understand where Gajeel was coming from. Gajeel got up and dusted off his pants. He gave a short sigh and muttered, "I can't afford that."

* * *

Romeo sat by the pond, his feet dipped in the cool water. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the calm still of the world. He let out a sigh and laid down, his feet still in the pond. His eyes opened in alert when he heard a soft, "huff!" and the sound of something connecting with the ground.

"Wendy?" He was surprised to find the blue haired dragon slayer laying flat on her face. He got up and lent her a hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Macao was worried about you so I was coming to find you." Wendy replied with a faint blush. "I saw you laying here. Did I disrupt you?"

"Not really. I was just relaxing. After all, I have to gain all my energy back so I can begin some hardcore training to be able to match up to Natsu!" Romeo said, a hint of determination in them. "One day I'm gonna beat Natsu."

Wendy smiled. "Natsu's a fierce competitor. Are you sure about this?"

Romeo frowned. "Of course I'm sure. Don't underestimate my capabilities Wendy. I've been training for my goal for seven years."

"Sorry!" Wendy apologized. "I wish you good luck in your goal!"

Romeo grinned. "Thanks Wendy! We should probably head back to the guild before my old man has a heart attack."

The two walked together. The sun was just setting, and the breeze was cool and refreshing. They walked in a comfortable silence. Wendy broke it with a gentle voice. "You really have a lot of faith in Natsu, don't you?"

Romeo turned to look at her. She kept looking straight ahead, looking a bit distant. She had a small smile across her face as she said, "I guess it's to be expected. We all have a lot of faith in him. We rely on him a lot too, don't you think?"

Romeo swung his arms behind his head, giving a cheeky grin. "And he never disappoints!"

Wendy smiled. Romeo reminded her much of Natsu. She could see that with his determination, he would defeat Natsu one day.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! It means a lot and I appreciate it. Let me know what pair you want to see in the next chapter! Reviews are loved._


	3. Competition

The following morning was a calm one. With Natsu away on a job, things were peaceful within the guild. Mira was drying some cups, explaining to Makarov her plan for the festival. She suggested they go together, which Makarov was hesitant towards.

"I don't know Mira. I'm a little too old." Makarov said with disappointment. Even with Mira's constant assuring of not minding, Master was still against going with the cover girl.

The whole guild turned their heads. "A _little_?!"

Makarov shot them a glare, yelling at them about how much he's accomplished. Mira pouted. She gave a sigh. "But I don't have anyone else to go with."

This caused the guild to break out into hollers and cheers. The boys planning on how to ask the bar maid to the festival. Makarov grinned mischievously. "How about a contest? Anyone can participate, and whoever can steal Mira's heart will take her to the festival!"

"Mira, I painted you a picture of you and me!" Reedus exclaimed, holding his painting up high. It was a beautiful and accurate drawing of a smiling Mira. Mira smiled kindly at Rufus. Macao pushed the painter aside, shoving flowers in Mira's face.

"I got you some flowers, Mira." Macao grinned down at her. Mira took the flowers with a thanks and blushed. The bouquet was very large, filled with roses and daisy's. When had he gotten these? Wakaba kicked Macao aside.

"Women love chocolate, right?" Wakaba asked, handing her a box filled with white chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate with caramel, mint chocolate and more. Mira's face lit up. She'd been craving for a week! Gray shoved Wakaba aside.

"Gray?!" Everyone questioned, jaws dropping. But none like Juvia's. Gray had taken off his shirt and was smirking at Mira, stepping aside to show her an ice sculpture of herself. Everyone gasped at it, but Gray shrugged. "This isn't nearly as beautiful as you, but you know, I had to work with what I got."

Everyone was going crazy. Juvia was still in a state of shock, comical tears flooding down her eyes. If Mira wasn't the She-Devil then Juvia would chase her around the guild as well. But this was an S-Class mage they were talking about.

A strum of guitar got everyone's attention. They all turned to the stage. Gajeel sat on a chair with a mic and guitar on his lap. "Mira, this is for you." He began playing chords and sing, "_You're eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. Look into my eyes, that's where my demons hide._"

"GAJEEL?!" The whole guild got even louder and crazier. Levy was shocked, joining Juvia in the corner. Cana threw a tomato at Gajeel, shouting at him to get off the stage. Mira felt herself getting overwhelmed from everyone's participation in the 'contest' Makarov just made.

Her eyes transfixed themselves onto a certain lightning mage, sitting down at a table with his arms crossed. She felt a bit disappointed. He wasn't even going to try... Then she saw him look up at her, causing her to blush. Somehow she felt as if he'd shocked her from where he was, just with his eyes. He smirked, obviously enjoying this very much. On the other hand Makarov was jumping from one foot to another in glee. Mira gave a small smile back.

He wasn't looking away, and she wasn't going to lose either. They stared at one another for a long while. Even with the guild's attempts to catch her attention she didn't bother to turn. The boys were paying more attention to competing with one another rather than where Mira's attention was at anyway.

Suddenly a pair of arms lifted her up. She looked away from Laxus's electrifying stare. Was Laxus... annoyed? Mira looked up to see Loke smiling down at her charmingly. "Although I originally wanted to attend the festival with Lucy, how about we go together instead? I'll show you a magical world like no other, beautiful."

"Loke?" Mira was confused, but was let down when the door to the guild opened, revealing Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve. "What's going on?"

Ichiya did his usual crazy poses, making his way to Erza. "I heard about a festival with a love spell, and I couldn't resist coming to take my precious Erza to it. Men."

Erza felt her eye twitch. The other three boys surrounded Mira.

"Mira you're looking more beautiful than you did yesterday, if that was possible." Hibiki complimented.

"Your smile is causing me heartache." Ren said, shutting his eyes and holding his chest dramatically.

"Your hair is like the moon, shiny and bright. Can I be the star that never leaves your presence?" Eve asked.

Mira held her cheeks with a nervous smile. "Now, now..."

Erza had been staring at the job wall for 10 minutes looking for a job to take before Ichiya interrupted. She needed to get her mind off of everything and deal with some bad guys. She ripped off one that talked about a swordsmanship contest. Maybe she could try that. It could keep her from getting rusty.

She took the flier and her things, waving off to the guild members. Ichiya pulled at her leg. "But Erza, I just got here! You can't leave now! Men."

Erza grinned. "That's why I'm leaving."

Mira waved to her with a smile, still surrounded by all the boys. "Have a safe trip!"

Erza smiled back and headed off.

* * *

"L-L-Lucy!" Natsu called out. He was laying flat on his back on a large snake. His motion sickness had gotten the best of him, making him feel nauseous. Any second now and he would be puking his guts out. Lucy sprinted after the snake, panting slightly. "Natsu!"

"Open - Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned.

"Moo! Nice body!" Taurus said, eyeing Lucy's body.

"Never mind me! Catch that snake!" Lucy ordered. Taurus did as he was told, chasing after the reptile. Once in front of the snake, he grabbed it by it's neck, willing it down to the ground. He tied it up into a knot as Natsu crawled on the ground, gripping the grass for dear life.

Lucy laughed at Natsu's vulnerable state. She crouched down next to him. "Come on Natsu, we have to take this snake back to it's owner."

"H-How can someone keep that t-thing as a pet?" Natsu asked, rolling onto his back. His world was beginning to stop turning.

"Aye, Natsu, you let Lucy help you! That's a first!" Happy commented, flying around. He stopped short when Lucy gave him a very scary death glare. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry!"

Natsu jumped up, feeling normal again. "Alright! Let's hurry and get this over with!"

The three began to head back into the small village the owner of the snake lived in. Natsu carried the snake on his back. They walked in an unusual silence, Lucy's mind clouded with thoughts of the upcoming festival. Natsu frowned at her. "Oi, Lucy, why are you still thinking about the festival?"

"Well I don't know who I'll be going with yet..." Lucy sighed. Happy was right, it would be hard finding a date when no one asked you to it.

"Well just go with me!" Natsu shouted out, a grin on his face. Lucy blushed. Okay so Natsu is asking her to go with him, but Natsu doesn't really understand the meaning of what'll happen at the festival. Fortunately before she could answer, Happy announced, "We're here!"

The two looked up at the small cottage. Lucy tapped on the door. An elderly couple smiled at the two, thanking them for bringing back their snake. The old man stepped aside, letting a passage into their house. "Come have dinner and stay the night!"

Lucy smiled graciously. "Thank you, but-"

"Dinner?!" Natsu interrupted, rushing in. Happy tagged along just as impolitely. Lucy face-palmed herself, shaking her head while following them in. The elderly woman was just setting out the plates, everyone taking their seats.

The two boys dug into their food hungrily. The elderly couple ate their food regularly. Lucy took small bites, although her stomach was pleading for more. She didn't want to eat all their food. Suddenly her plate was filled to the brim. Natsu was scooping food into her plate. A scowl that wasn't normally seen on Natsu was placed on his face. "You need to eat Lucy. You worked hard today."

Lucy watched Natsu place the dish in front of her. He sat back and watched her, instructing her to eat. Lucy graciously took large bites from her food, thanking the elderly couple every now and then. The couple smiled at one another, giving the two teasing glances.

Once the food was done Natsu and Happy laid on their backs, feeling their full stomachs. "That was so delicious!"

The two were laying in the living room floor. Lucy joining them, throwing pillows at them. "We need to go to sleep."

Lucy plopped down next to Happy, turning onto her side. Her eyelids shut and drowsiness taking over. She felt something wrap around her and opened her eyes. Natsu was tucking a blanket around her. Lucy smiled. Her teammate could be such a sweetheart sometimes. And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Levy walked along a river bank, throwing a rock in every now and then. Her mind was filled with angry thoughts towards the iron dragon slayer. He was just so complicated, saying he doesn't want to go to the festival with a date or anything. And then he takes part in the contest for Mira!

"Mira..." Levy felt her eyes well up. How can she, a nerd, compete with the Fairy Tail cover girl? She couldn't. And maybe that's why Gajeel would go with Mira and not her.

"Actually no. You're mistaken." A deep voice came from behind. She turned to find the said dragon slayer staring at her from a tree. She hadn't realized she'd been speaking her thoughts aloud. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, then from anger.

Gajeel jumped down from the tree. He approached Levy, but she took a step back, only to land in water. Gajeel laughed, pulling her up. Levy huffed, walking past him. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"I don't care." Gajeel replied, earning a roll of the eyes from Levy. Of course he didn't. He also didn't care about her. Gajeel pulled her by the arm, making her turn and face him. "Listen, I never intended to actually take Mira to the festival. It was only for fun. I'm not interested in her, and I can tell she has her sights set on a lightning dragon slayer."

Levy's eyes widened. Laxus? "But you're still not going to the festival."

"Why would I need to?" Gajeel asked. Levy groaned. He was so hard to get to.

"Just never mind." Levy turned away.

Gajeel turned her back around. "Why would I need to go to a festival to force a true love when I could just be here with you instead?"

Levy's eyes widened. Was this a form of confessing? She blinked a few times, wondering if this was all her imagination. Gajeel spun on his heel, leaving. He'd come to say what he needed and now he was leaving. Levy felt her heart lighten and she smiled. It was so Gajeel of him.

Gajeel sighed, thoughts of heading home flooding his mind. Suddenly he felt something land on his shoulder. It was Lily, giving him a proud smile. "You did well, Gajeel."

Gajeel scoffed. "Yeah whatever. That's as far as I'll ever get distracted."

Lily nodded, understandingly. This was a good step forward. Even if Gajeel wouldn't admit it, he was already distracted.

* * *

**A/N:** _Guys, please don't kill me if your OTP doesn't end up together. xD Personally I have a lot planned out, so stay tuned ;) Reviews are appreciated! And guys... I love GrayLu a LOT, but I think where this story is headed it will consist of more NaLu and Gruvia... Sorry! Next time it will be GrayLu, promise. :)_


	4. Gladiator Games

**A/N:**_ To the long reviewer who went by Guest, thank you for the feedback. I'm not quite sure what you mean by the POV part. For this story I wanted to center it around many couples. I have been trying to improve my writing and with help like your review it means a lot. Thank you. :) I'll try my best, but my capabilities are not very high at the moment. And yes, there is a lot of OOC happening. If I were to write a story focused mainly on Gajeel and Levy I believe I could have done a better job. But mind you this is only fanfiction. :P There will be a lot of things that are crack and not canon, hehe._

_And Miraxus Fanboy, thank you for pointing that out! I changed Rufus to Reedus. :)_

**LET'S ALL JUST PRETEND NO ONE FOUND OUT JELLAL WAS MYSTOGAN. :)**

* * *

"Welcome to the Gladiator Games! I am your host, Chapati Rola! As the name implies, this is a tournament for swordsmen! The winner of this tournament will be awarded with the highest honour of being named the best swordsman in all of Fiore! All participants enter the arena. With a total of 24 participants, there will be 12 matches for the first round."

All participants entered through the gate. There were a lot of challengers Erza was not familiar with, due to being absent for 7 years. One particular face stood out though. Across the arena stood Millianna. It seems the cat lady spotted Erza as well, but gave no sign of shock. Instead was a challenging smile.

"But this is a game like no other. All 12 matches will happen at once. You may choose who you will compete against. The rules are this, you may only use swords as your weapon, no dirty tricks, and no deaths. Now, let the games begin!"

The arena erupted into a battle, challengers picking out their opponents. As expected Erza approached Millianna, words springing out of her mouth as fast as she could speak. "Millianna, what are you doing here? You don't battle with swords."

"On the contrary," Millianna smirked, pulling out an orange sword as sharp as a cats claws. The ends were spiked and looked a bit too large for Millianna to handle. "Kagura has been training me in more ways than one. Swordsmanship is one of the few techniques I learned. I came here to test my abilities. I didn't think of running into you."

Erza returned the smirk, feeling the tension in between the two. "Alright, so do you think your abilities are enough to match up to me?"

"Only if you're feeling spiffy enough to challenge me."

"Re-Equip!" Erza backed up. Her armor was now replaced by her Black Wing Armor. She attacked first, but Millianna dodged swiftly, using her cat like abilities to move fast on her feet. Unfazed, Erza remained hot on her tail. Millianna faced Erza, gave her own good swings. Erza counter-attacked them.

The two both clashed swords. Erza gained the upper hand, forcing Millianna back. Erza took another swing, but Millianna dodged, once again running off. Erza trailed behind, calling out, "You're strategy is quite obvious." Erza took to the air and flew in front of Millianna. "I can tell very well you're attempting to tire me out."

Millianna shrugged. "I did a good job did I not?"

Erza took a moment to feel her heartbeat, which had quickened slightly. Erza smiled. "Good job using your assets in helping you in battle. But that's still not enough."

With a swing of her sword Erza knocked Millianna's sword out of her hand. Erza pointed the tip of her word in Millianna's direction. Millianna pouted. "It's not over until one of us is down on the ground."

Millianna moved quickly, kicking the sword away from her and then throwing a punch at Erza's face. The scarlet haired girl stumbled backwards, giving Millianna enough time to grab her sword. Without missing a second Millianna threw the sword directly at Erza.

Erza knocked the sword away, but wasn't quick enough to doge the kick to the back, followed up by a knee to her stomach. Erza flung her elbow into Millianna's face, using her sword to trip her feet. Millianna landed on her butt, Erza pushing her down. Erza pinned the girl by sitting atop her stomach, her sword pointed down at her neck.

Millianna raised her hands in defeat. "Alright Erza, I give up."

Erza stood up and helped her long time friend to her feet. "You're technique is great, but you have no use with a sword. You didn't keep a good grip on your sword, and used it as an object of throwing, which is not what a sword is mean't for. You left yourself wide open. You're better off not using them in battle."

"You're right." Millianna rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. "It was fun though! I wish you the best in your next round!"

Erza nodded, watching as the losers left the arena. The 12 winners remained, continuing onto the second round.

"Alright! Now then, let's continue you onto round 2! For this round, it will be a battle royal. The two left standing will fight tomorrow and we will find out who will claim the title of the best swordsman in all of Fiore!" Chapati Rola announced. The crowd cheered wildly, chanting names of the people they wanted to win. "Begin!"

Right off the bat there seemed to be an attack coming at Erza. She dodged, but stumbled when someone kicked her in the back. Erza flew up, watching the scene unfold. Her two attackers turned their target to one another. Others joined in with their fight. Soon it seemed like it was divided into two separate fights had broken out, one on each side on the arena.

Feeling a change in the breeze Erza turned just to dodge an attack from another girl with wings. The girl glared at Erza. "You think you will win by letting others fight each other? Well you're not the only one who can fly."

They clashed swords, clinking together ferociously. Although their abilities seemed equal, the girl had an advantage of air; flying above, blow and around Erza. Erza grinded her teeth. "Damn it..." She dipped down to the ground, the girl not losing sight of Erza. Erza ran through battles, ducking and jumping to dodge attacks. When at the center she flew back up. Her captor was too slow, and fell victim to other opponents.

"Hey, you coward!" Someone called up at Erza. The said mage looked down to find a man yelling up at her. "Come down here and fight!"

"If you say so." Erza rocketed down, throwing quick strikes at the man. Baffled, he fell to his knees in defeat. A battle cry rang out from Erza's side. She turned to find another man headed straight towards her. She placed herself in a ready stance, only to be interrupted when another figure came in front of her and defended her.

Erza took a look around the catastrophic arena. Bodies were laying around, being pulled out by nurses. The one who defended her was the only one left standing, aside from the scarlet haired mage.

"That concludes it! our runner-ups will be Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi! Join as tomorrow as they battle it out for number one!" The woman was indeed Kagura. She turned to face the fairy tail mage.

"I defended you in order to fight you in the finale." Kagura answered the unspoken question. "I expect the best coming from you, Titania."

"I see." Erza equipped back into her armor. "You will not be disappointed."

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm not sure if my writing of Kagura will be very good, so bare with me. Reviews are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
